Smallville: Kryptonian
by Singergurl122
Summary: this is when Clark meets his dream girl..little did he know that she is Kryptonian...
1. Chapter 1

**SMALLVILLE: Kryptonian**

Clark Kent was working on the farm on a warm September day, a day that was the last day of the summer. He was working on the fence posts at rapid speed because he wanted to go to the Talon. He was meeting Chloe there for their last day of freedom before school started. Little did he know that he would meet his dream girl there…

"Clark, Chloe called, she's wondering where you are?" His mom called from the house porch. "O.k., tell her I'll be there in a second." He answered as he finished the last post. Then he rushed to the shower, got his clothes on and sped towards downtown Smallville.

"Clark, I thought you wouldn't make it!" Chloe said as Clark came in through the door of the Talon. "Well, I had to work on the fence posts because the cows got out last night." He answered. "So the usual?" Clark asked. "Yeah, with extra whip cream." Chloe added. He smiled and walked up to the counter. Soon did he realize that the person at the counter wasn't Lana, it was a new girl. "How can I help you?" she asked sweetly. "Umm….two cappuccinos, one with extra whip cream..." he stuttered as he stared at this wondrous beauty. " O.k. that will be $3.50." she said as he kept staring at her. "Do you mind me asking, but, are you new here to Smallville?" Clark asked as he broke out of this trance and gave her the money. "Oh, yeah, I moved here from Metropolis, so I am new and have no friends." She said and turned around. "Actually you don't, you just met someone, Hi my name is Clark Kent." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Stanford." She shook his hand and said, "You have strong hands." She blushed as she said this. She had long strawberry blonde hair, with robin egg eyes. She was tall and skinny. At once, Clark fell in love with her. (Long Pause) "Your order will be ready in a few." She said and turned around. Clark whispered under his breath, "Wow!" He sat down with a blank stare on his face. "I see you have met our new cashier." Lana said as she sat down next to Chloe and Clark. "Umm... Yeah, she seems really nice." He answered. "I see you now have crush on her." Chloe said with a smirk. "Yeah, I ... Uhh... I think I do." He smiled his adorable smile. He turned around to wave at her again, but it wasn't Jennifer, it was someone else. "Hey, where did she go?" Clark asked confused. "I guess she left." Chloe answered. "Oh..." Clark said sadly.

The next day...

Smallville High is bustling with students. We find Clark and Chloe at their lockers. "Hey Clark, there's Jennifer." She winked curiously. "Wow, she looks amazing, Breath check... all good?" he breaths on her a little. "O.k., wow, what have your parents been feeding you, beans? Take a breath mint... Maybe two." She handed him a tic- tac. "Thanks, Chloe." He smiled and walked up to Jennifer. "Hey, Jennifer; so how has your first day been so far?" he asked sweetly. "Oh, a bust, no one will come up to me and say hi." She frowned. "Well, I just did." He smiled. "I know, you are so sweet!" she grinned with joy. (Pause) "Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me on say Saturday at 8:00, we can also have dinner." He asked sheepishly. "Sure, I'd love to." She answered blushing. "Well, I have to get to class, but I'll talk to ya later." She winked, rubbed up against him, and walked off. "She is so pretty." He muttered. "I heard that!" she said from across the room. He looked dumbfounded. After, he walked off to class.

Later...

"Hey, Chloe, can you come over?" "Thanks." He said and hung up.

(20 minutes later) Chloe pulled up in her red bug. "What's wrong, Clark, you sounded really bugged on the phone?" she asked concerned. "Oh, yeah, well, when I was talking to Jennifer today, it seemed really odd at the end." He explained. "Like how odd, meteor freak odd or just plain odd?" she asked again. "Meteor Freak Odd..." he answered and sat down on the couch in the loft. " Well Clark, maybe she has really good hearing, or maybe….maybe she has abilities…maybe like yours, I mean you haven't fought anyone with super-hearing yet, so?" Chloe mentioned and fell silent. "But, I thought I was the last surviving son of Krypton?" he puzzled. "Well…. you might have to do some spying to find out, or just plain ask her..." Chloe explained. "I have to find out..." he ordered to himself.

The next day... (The date night)

Clark is in his room trying to find the right clothes to wear on his date. There is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked while he was getting on his shirt. "It's your best friend who can't see into the peep hole!" Chloe said through the door. Clark opened the door. He had on a baby blue shirt and jeans on. He decided to wear his dress shoes, so at least some part of him looked dressed up. "So, what do you think?" he asked and turned around. "You look _muy guapo!" _she giggled and sat on his bed. "Thanks, I'm a little nervous." He mentioned as he put on his denim jacket. "Do you have flowers for her?" Chloe asked as she was flipping through his magazines. "Yep, I got her tulips, straight from Holland." He answered and pulled out the red and white tulips." Wow, you really are prepared." Chloe said and she set down the magazine. "Well, I am trying to make a first impression, aren't I?" he smiled and put on some clone and after shave on. Moments later, he was ready for his date. "Well, here goes nothing…" he said nervously. " Don't worry, you'll be fine…." Chloe said comfortingly. He then left to go pick up Jennifer for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

**SMALLVILLE: KRYPTONIAN: CH. 2**

Clark is on his way to pick up Jennifer. He arrives at her house 10 minutes later. Little did he know that she was using her powers to get ready. He pulled up to her house that was down the street from his farm. He walked up to her house with the flowers in his hand. He knocked on the door. Her mom answered the door while she was in her bathrobe.

"Hello Mrs. Stanford, I'm Clark Kent, I'm here to pick up Jennifer for our date tonight." He explained. " Ohh, hello Clark, yes, Jennifer told me about her date with a cute boy tonight, you must be him." She said and let him in. "Please, come on in."

"Jennifer, darling, there's a very handsome man here to see you…" she yelled up the stairs. " I'm coming!" she yelled from up the stairs. " She'll be down in a minute…" she said." Well, it was nice meeting you, Clark." Her mom said. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Stanford." He answered back politely. She walked away to her bathroom.

Jennifer gracefully came down the stairs in her short white dress. Clark stared in amazement. " Well, I can see that you are impressed!" she giggled as she came down the stairs. " Uhh….yeah, wow, you look stunning…" he answered blushing. " Aww, thanks! You clean up pretty good your self." "Are these for me?" she asked sweetly as she saw the tulips behind his back. "Yeah, sorry, here…these are for my lovely and very beautiful date..." he said sweetly as he handed her the tulips and slowly kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. (Pause) "Well, I'm going to put these in some water and ice and then we can leave unless my mom wants to take some pictures." She explained and walked into the kitchen. " Clark, do you mind calling my mom into the foyer so we can take some pictures?" she asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Sure..." he answered. "Mrs. Stanford!" he called into her bathroom. "Yes?" she asked. " Jennifer wants you to take pictures of me and her." He answered. "O.k. be out in a minute!" she answered. She jumped out of the bath and into her bathrobe again. "Now let's see how you two look…" she said as she grabbed the camera. "Aww, you two look perfect for each other…" she smiled. They both blushed. Then they hugged each other and smiled. "I'll send you some of the pictures, Clark." She said and set down the camera. "Or, I can give them to him at school." Jennifer added. "Right, what was I thinking?" she laughed and walked away upstairs. "Ohh, Clark, please have her home by 10." She added. "Of course I will." He answered. "Bye mom!" Jennifer yelled up the stairs. "Let's go." She added and they walked out of the house into his mom's car that he borrowed.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Clark asked. "Well, I thought we could see a horror movie." She explained. "Sure, and you can even hold my hand if you get scared." He joked around. "Oh my gosh, you are so annoying sometimes, ya know Clark." She giggled and slapped him gently on the shoulder.

They drove for about 5 minutes in complete silence. "So, did I tell you you look beautiful tonight, like the first fallen snow, so elegant and bright." He mentioned. She blushed. " Yes, and thanks, you are such a poet." She said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. " So, Clark, where are you from?" she asked. " Ohh….umm…I can't answer that, sorry..." he answered. " O.k. if you want this relationship to go any further, Honesty would be the best thing to use… Please tell me, I won't tell anyone…."she used the puppy dog pout. " O.k. fine, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, especially the police." He noted. " Of course…I swear…" she replied.

" O.k., brace yourselves….I'm from…a planet called Krypton, it's far far away, way past the Milky Way…" he explained. " And plus… I have special abilities…." He also explained. She just sat there with her jaw dropped. "I know, it's pretty surprising, but if you don't want to go on this date anymore, I completely understand." He mentioned. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Oh never, I would never want to break the date, besides, I haven't been able to get to know you that well yet….can you keep a secret?" she asked.

" Sure, I have become the master of keeping secrets…" he laughed. " Clark, this isn't funny o.k., this is serious…and I do have a sense of humor, it's just this situation doesn't call for comedy right now." She explained. " O.k. I'm sorry, I'll stop for now..." he answered. " You know when you said that I was pretty at school the other day…and I responded that I heard that even though I was a few feet away…" she asked.

" Yeah…so?" she questioned. " Well, I have….special abilities too. I'm from Krypton as well, Kal-lel. " What???" he exclaimed in amazement. He was so happy now that he knew this that he put on the brakes. " So this whole time, this whole time you have lived in Smallville and Metropolis was a lie?" he asked. " No, I was from Metropolis, that's were my adopted family is, I was just sent here to go to Smallville High. I live with my aunt until I graduate." She explained. "Oh…o.k.…." he said shocked. " Do you understand?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, totally, it's just a huge surprise…" he answered. " Great, well I'm starving, where do you want to go?" she asked politely. "Well, we can go to the Talon, it has great food and coffee, and it has a theatre too." He explained as he gazed into her eyes. "O.k. that sounds…." She started and they slowed kissed. Then they pulled apart slowly and were quiet for a few minutes. "Well, let's get going…" Clark said embarrassed and started the car. "Clark, was that too embarrassing for you…if it was….I'm sorry…" she blushed. " Oh no, that was a great kiss, one of the best that I have had in my entire life, well except for my first kiss...but its like that for everyone." He smiled. " Awww, thanks…now let's go eat…" she smiled too and they both drove off to downtown Smallville where the Talon was located.

When they arrived, everyone from school was there, they were celebrating their win against Metropolis High. " What's going on?" she asked as Clark took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. " Ohh…our school is just celebrating the win against Metropolis High." He explained. " Hey, Clark, our star player, come over here!" the football players called him over. " Not right now guys, I'm on a date…" he responded.

" Nahh, come on Clark you can spare a minute…" the cheerleaders yelled. Everyone then grabbed Clark and he yelled. " Jennifer, wait for me at the table.." She nodded and waited for him at the farthest table where they could be alone, hopefully. She sat there and read a magazine about new hair styles. Everyone cheered and they yelled for Clark. There was a huge cake that had a football field with a football on it with Clark's name on it. She still sat there and Clark was mesmerized by the attention from everyone.

It was 5 till 10 and Jennifer just got up, put her coat on and ran out crying. Clark then realized what time it was, turned around and saw that she was gone. He ran out of the Talon and he saw her run at super speed home. He then sighed realizing that he screwed up badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**SMALLVILLE Ch.3: Sick**

Next day:

Smallville High students bustle into the school to listen to the announcements. Clark runs in and tries to find Jennifer. He finds her at her locker, getting her books and leaving for class. "Jennifer, JENNIFER!" he yelled from across the hall. She turned around with red puffy eyes, obviously from crying her eyes out, and from the sickness that she was getting. "What Clark!" she yelled at him and she was sweating really badly as she turned around to go to class. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't expect for that to happen…why are you sweating?" he asked. "It's none of your business and yeah right, I sat there for four hours… and you didn't even come to me the entire time, you were busy hanging out and eating chocolate cake like I wasn't even there. Why should I forgive you…?" she explained annoyed. "What do I have to do for your forgiveness?" he asked almost about to cry. "Well…nothing right now, unless you have a way to make it up to me….then nothing…" she answered and walked off, limping from dizziness. He stood there with a tear on his cheek for his disappointment. He had to find a way to make it up to her, and then all of a sudden he had one, he then went to his locker and went to class.

He walked in and realized that he had all of the same classes as Jennifer and thought; _this is going to be a long day for me..._He sighed and took his seat. Jennifer had her hair down today and he thought that she looked very beautiful. She was still sweating really hard, but it wasn't even hot in the room. She started to cough and she set her head down. Clark looked at her curiously, wondering if she was alright. "Hey Clark, what's up?" Pete and Chloe came in and sat next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked curiously. "Look at Jennifer; she doesn't look so good…" Pete mentioned. "Yeah she just started to cough and she has been sweating since I first talked to her this morning…I think something happened to her when she left from our date." Clark said concerned. "Well, only one way to find out now is there." Chloe said and nudged him over to Jennifer.

He walked up to her and asked, "Are you o.k., you seem really sweaty….." he asked. "Listen… I'm fine, I just don't feel good, that's all." and tried to stand up but couldn't. Then she fell and became unconscious. "Jennifer…no….Jennifer?!!!" he yelled her name trying to wake her; little did he know that she was in a coma. "Pete call my parents; tell them to meet me at the hospital…." Clark ordered and carried Jennifer out of the school and super sped to the hospital.

"Her heart has slowed down, but her brain is still working which is amazing, and she is still in a coma, we'll have to observe her for the next few days…" Dr. Thornton explained. "Can I see her?" Clark asked. "Yes but for only a couple minutes." He ordered and walked off. His parents, Chloe, and Pete were sitting in the waiting room. "I'm going in to see her…" he told them and went into the room.

He silently opened the door. Jennifer was lying there like a dead corpse, her face pale white like a ghost. "Hey Jen, I don't know if you can hear me or not…but, I'm really really sorry about last night…and…" he choked and finished. " I just want you to know that I love you so much…and I can't let you die, not now, I just met you…" he started to cry really hard. " Oh, Jen, I need you, we have so much in common, you're the first girl I ever really loved, well, besides Lana, but that's beside the point…right now, all you need to do is get better…" he said and kissed her on the lips. Then he walked out and cried really hard. Then he went to his parents. "Hey…you guys…thanks for coming…you can go see her if you want to, I'm going to go talk to Jo-rel." he said and walked out of the hospital with a look of promise on his face to not let Jennifer die.

He walked up to the Kuwatchi Caves, walked to the back room with the spaceship key and placed in the slot. A white yellowish light flashed and he ended up at the Fortress of Solitude. He walked in punching the walls with rage. "How could you do this to her, how?!" Clark cried. "I'm sorry my son, but she shouldn't have left the Phantom Zone in the first place…it is her destiny….." Jo-rel answered. "It's not her destiny, so bring her back, or I'll tear this place down, piece by piece!" he yelled at his biological father. "I will…..if you promise to come back after she returns to finish your training of Krypton." Jo-rel responded. "Fine….I will…but you have to promise not to take away my powers if I forget!" he ordered before he left. "I promise…." Jo-rel answered. Then Clark sped to the hospital.

"Huhhhhh….." Jennifer woke up out of the coma, stood up as if she had a horrible nightmare. She breathed really hard and Clark ran into the room. "DOCTOR!" he yelled down the hall. The doctor ran in to check on her. "Wow, her vital signs are normal again…she just needs to take it easy for a couple of days…then she'll be fine…" Dr. Thornton explained. Everyone signed with relief. "Well….I have a surgery to do, excuse me…" he said and walked out. Clark hugged Jennifer with a sigh of relief. "Well…you survived this one…" Chloe said. "Yeah…hey, can I talk to Clark alone…" she asked weakly and lay back down. " Sure…come on you guys…" Pete herded everyone out.

"I thought I was loosing you…" Clark said. "You'll never lose me." Jennifer said and coughed a little. "Jo-rel did this to you…" Clark mentioned. "Figures, my guess is since I left that horrible place that he just wanted revenge." Jennifer responded. "Maybe…but I have to return to the fortress to finish my learning." He told her. "I'm going with you…" she ordered. " No, you hear what the doctor said, you have to rest…" he quickly answered. "I don't care…I have the spirit of a 5 year old…I don't need rest…I feel fine…I'll rest when we go home... besides…it's about time that I had a talk with your father…" she smiled. He smiled and held her in his arms and they both sped to the fortress.

"Hey Jo-rel…I'm back!" Jennifer laughed as she walked in slowly. "I see…how is my son feeling…?" he asked. "I feel fine, thank you very much…" he answered out of nowhere. " Well…are you ready?" Jo-rel asked. "Yeah, we both are…" he answered and gently grabbed Jennifer's hand. They both smiled. Then the light flashed with Kryptonian symbols and they stepped inside. They tilted back as they absorbed the knowledge that Jo-rel was feeding them. "It's not too bad…" Jennifer yelled over the sound of the light. "Yeah…just wait..." Clark acknowledged. They held hands the entire time. Then after 30 minutes, everything stopped and they were thrown back. "Hey, what was that for!" they both bellowed. "It was not me…" Jo-rel answered. They both looked around and saw Milton Fine standing there with a look of evil on his face. "I see you have met Jariea, or as she is known, Jennifer." Fine cackled with laughter. "Wait…how did you come back to life? I destroyed you when you tricked me into destroying the Fortress so you can release General Zod out!" Clark inquired. "Well….once Jariea escaped…it triggered the gate of where we are sent when we die….and WA LA…here I stand…" he sniggered. " Wait a minute…you knew he was here!" Clark yelled at Jennifer. "Well…yes, but I didn't want you to worry about him, I would have taken care of him myself with out you stomping around and taking him out with one blow…remember he tricked you last time and it almost cost the life of the Fortress plus he hurt your mother with an unholy virus, and luckily Chloe came along to throw the meteor off of you, other wise you and I would have died trying to save this miraculous planet we call home!" she explained almost in tears of sorrow. Then she turned away and ran out of the Fortress and back home to Smallville. "See what you cause Fine….you are nothing but an obnoxious pest and now is not the time to mess with me…" Clark hollered. Fine just smiled and ran off. Clark thought, _what is he up too…I need to keep a close eye on him before he causes another Dark Thursday…_Then he sped home to apologize for yelling at Jennifer.

Jennifer was playing with Shelby in the fields. She always loved pets, especially dogs. "Come to yell at me some more." She cried out as she threw a stick for Shelby to fetch. "No…I came to apologize….why do we keep fighting…?" he asked her. "Well…it could be that you need to talk things out instead of chomping each others heads off…" Lois came out of nowhere criticizing about their relationship. "Ohh thanks Lois…" they both laughed. " No…its true…you guys don't know how lucky you two are to have each other….you should appreciate the times you have together…until something happens and you may never see each other again…" she unfolded. "Ya know Lois…you might have actually said something useful for once…" Clark laughed and pushed Lois into the field. "Well…Smallville….its my natural talent…plus…who else will help you with your relationship problems…well besides Chloe of course…" she smirked. Then she walked off to run 5 miles down the road and 5 miles back. "That Lois…she can get to ya sometimes….then she can be annoying…" Clark retorted. "Well…she has you for a friend it may have rubbed off of you onto her..." Jennifer chuckled. Then they both ran up and down the field. Clark grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. "It feels so good having you in my arms again…" Clark beamed. "Well… I'm glad to be back…" she laughed and they ran some more and Clark kept catching her and kissing her. Little did they know that Fine was concocting a new evil plan to destroy the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMALLVILLE Ch.4: Bad News**

"So your saying, that psycho Milton Fine is on the loose again!" Chloe said surprised. "Yep, and I know he's planning something to destroy Jennifer and I." Clark notified. "Well…first, we have to find out what we're up against and find a way to foil his plans once again." Jennifer cited. "How about I look up anything I have on Fine and you guys go spy on him and find out his tactics. " Chloe suggested. "Well…that's a great plan except what if he has meteor with him…if so, we can't get in a few inches of him…" Clark responded. "How about I go spy on him and you guys stay here and find something on Fine, recent events that might lead up to now." Chloe hinted. "Now that's better…" Clark joked. Chloe punched him on the arm. "Where is Fine's recent location?" Chloe asked. "It looks like….Warehouse 15, right where the spaceship was before it disappeared, but how? Oh wait a minute…we know that he is a Kryptonian artificial, but what if he is trying to become a Kryptonian and try to take over Metropolis, or maybe he is creating something to destroy Metropolis?" Jennifer analyzed. "What…how would he? Lex!" Clark and Chloe pondered and then figured it out.

"Fine is trying to take over; just like he tried on Dark Thursday…but this time…he isn't using a murderer to do his dirty work. We have to find his so called blueprints and destroy what ever he is creating to destroy Kansas…otherwise...I don't think this time will be the same…we may not be able to save everyone like last time." Clark pointed out the obvious. "So, let's get going…. I'll meet you back here in about an hour…" Chloe interpreted. She left but forgot her phone." Chloe you forgot your…." Jennifer yelled. She noticed something on her screen. "Hey Clark, look at this…" Jennifer called over. Chloe had a picture of Fine with the spaceship on her cell phone, and it looked like he was…..right in Warehouse 15 this entire time. "So she knew were he was the entire time!" Clark yelled. Chloe came back in to get her phone, "Ohh sorry I forgot my phone…" she paused. Both of them were gaped at her angrily. "Were you two looking at my phone?" Chloe inquired. "You knew where Fine was this whole time and you never told us…!" they both roared. "Yeah…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys….but if I did, like Jennifer said before, you would go trudging around without knowing what he would do to hurt both of you like last time…" Chloe described. Both of them stormed out in search for Fine to destroy him. "Guys….wait!" Chloe yelled after them.

Warehouse 15 had a haunted look but that didn't stop them to wipe out Fine from the face of the Earth. "Guys…Wait!" she screech as they burst the door down and found Fine sitting there like he already knew they were coming. "Hey Fine!" Clark hollered from a distance with Jennifer and Chloe behind him. "Well….well…Kal-lel, I was waiting for you to find me and see you can foil my plan once again…but of course you won't…" Fine crowed. "What are you up to this time Fine….and it better not be diseasing any more people that I care about!" Clark shrieked. "Well…you solved my case before, I'm sure you can do it again…if you just think….!" Fine hollered. "We think you are trying to create another Dark Thursday…but only it will be much worse than the first time…" Chloe interrupted. "Aww…Chloe….I remember you…and didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt a conversation or was she too bust go psycho in her own mind?" Fine mocked. Chloe's eyes started to fill with tears of the remembrance of her mother going crazy and being sent to the asylum for many years when Chloe was a little girl.  
"How dare you talk about my mother that way!" Chloe yelled and tried to stab Fine again with the black crystal that killed him the last time but it reflected off of his body and was thrown to the other side of the room. " Chloe…stop, you could get hurt!" Jennifer commanded. " I can't, not after what he said about my mother…." Chloe yelled and tried to push Fine onto the console of crystals. She was shoved diagonally to the ceiling and was knocked out. " CHLOE!" both of them screamed. "Clark, if we don't act soon, he can get more powerful which each blow…" Jennifer brought up. "I know, I'm trying to think of a solution!" Clark said annoyed. Then he stared at the wall with black stalactites and he remembered how the Fine didn't want him to touch him with the black crystal. " That's it!" he exclaimed and as Jennifer had a confused look on her face…she saw what Clark meant. " I see…Clark let me help!" she yelled. " Fine…I destroyed you once…I guess I'm going to have to do it again!" Clark bellowed as Fine looked as to what he was doing. He grabbed the black crystal from Chloe to scare Fine into the stalactites. " Fine….here's for my dad….and for Chloe and for everyone in Smallville who you killed on Dark Thursday!" " O.k. Clark shorten it up!" Jennifer ordered. Then Clark pushes Fine into the stalactites and jumps up and stabs Fine right in the heart. " AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Fine screamed in pain. Then bright light started and Fine disappeared. Chloe awoke suddenly and felt dizzy. " Clark!" Jennifer exclaimed and Clark turned around to se Chloe slowly getting up and holding her head from the dizziness. " Chloe…are you alright?" they both asked. " Yeah….where did Fine go?" she asked as she got up. " He's gone…..gone forever…" Clark answered. " Clark…can you carry me home…my head still hurts to walk…" Chloe asked. " Cure.." he picks her up and all of the go home.

" I'm really glad Fine's gone…." Jennifer thought. " Well…he may be gone for now…but you know him…he may be still here thinking of ways to make our lives miserable…." Clark responded. "Well….at least we have each other.." Jennifer said sweetly and cuddled next to Clark. " Yeah, and I can't think of anyone else that I would rather spend my time with..." Clark mentioned sweetly and cuddled with Jennifer. They both smiled and gazed out to the entire farm. " Want to have a race!?" Jennifer asked and looked up into his big beautiful blue eyes. " I thought you would never ask!" he smiled and they both raced off through Smallville.


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville Ch.5: Proposal

Clark and Jennifer were in the loft talking about their adventure with Fine last week. "So, we had a hard week last week, didn't we?" Clark said and kissed her nose.

"Yes we did, and this week will be even harder, just kidding….." she laughed and kissed his nose. "I'm so glad that we met, you're the one person I can talk to about my feelings, well except for Chloe and my mom, but still….." Clark said and kissed her passionately. "Same here, hey, let's go see if Chloe wants to go play in the field with Shelby." Jennifer said and got up to call her. "Hold on Jennifer, I want to ask you something….can we go somewhere?" he asked. "Sure, where did you have in mind?" she asked. "Well, how about the fortress..." he said and she said yes instantly. They both ran to the Kuwatchi Cave. He placed the key into the slot and they held hands as they ended up at the Fortress. "Jennifer, this past year has been amazing….I've loved ever since I met you…your sweet, smart and really beautiful…." He said and took out an engagement ring with a huge diamond on it. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked. "Oh Clark, this is so sudden…………… oh yes, yes I'll marry you!" she screamed as she put on the ring and she leapt into his arms. "I'm the luckiest women alive!" she yelled and they both smiled.

They walked into the house with huge grins on their faces. "What are you two smiling about?" Clark's mom asked. "Well, mom, we have something to tell you….." Clark said. "We're getting married!" Jennifer yelled and flashed her beautiful engagement ring. "Oh my gosh, that's wonderful….when?" she asked. "Well, as soon as we graduate….. we want to be responsible and live the rest of our lives together out of school and we both decided to go to college, plus, we decided to have kids after college…." Clark explained. "Well, I am so proud of you two……" she smiled and hugged them both. " We have to go tell Chloe!" Jennifer said and ran to Chloe's house.

"I've never seen her so happy?!" his mom said. "Well, I'm going to make sure she stays that way forever…" he smiled and ran after Jennifer.

Chloe was working on an article for T_he_ _Torch _when both of them came in. "Ahh Ken and Barbie have arrived….what's up?" she asked and set down her article. "Guess….you have to guess…." Jennifer said as she held Clark's hand tightly. "You guys are getting married!" she said sarcastically. Both of them smiled largely. "You are… Oh my God, that's so wonderful…when does this take place?" she asked. "Well, we are going to wait until we graduate…and we are going to college together and plus, we are going to wait until we are out of college to have kids….I wonder if they will inherit our powers?" Jennifer asked and looked up at Clark. " Well, if they do, it won't matter because we'll love them just the same…" he grinned. " Chloe, I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor…..?" she asked. " Wow, really, what about Lana?"

" What about me?" Lana said as she walked into the room. " Uhh…nothing nothing at all…we were just talking abut how……wonderful it is to have you as our friend…" Clark lied. " What's going on…and don't lie to me…..I can tell when you are lying through your teeth Clark Kent…" she said annoyed. " I can't…you might get upset…" Jennifer said. " So Chloe, will you do it, you are like my best girlfriend, and we all know that Clark is my best guy friend, and fiancée….." she beamed. " What, you two are getting married?" Lana said shocked. " Well, yeah, we love each other so much that we want to spend the rest of our life together…what's the problem with that?" Clark said. " Well, for starters, you guys are still in high school, and secondly, do you think you can handle the responsibility of marriage?" she asked. "Well, yeah we have each others love and support, that's all we need, and we are getting married after we graduate….so nothing to worry about.." Jennifer said. "So Chloe, will ya do it, please, it will mean a lot to both of us, right Clark?" Jennifer asked. " Yeah, it will…" he said. " Yeah, of course I will, I am so happy for you guys……" she said and hugged them both. " well, we are off to plan our wedding…" They both said and walked out of the room. " Chloe, how could you say yes when you know that they are too young….." Lana said. " You don't know them like I do…" she answered. " Well, apparently you don't know about the laws of Smallville, you must be 18 or older to marry, you need a license to marry, and…..well, you know the rest…" Lana retorted. " Well, both of them are going to be 18 before they get married and I know they will get a license, so stop worrying so much…" she said as she finished putting _The Torch _together and left the room. " I have to find out why they are really marrying…" Lana whispered and walked out.

" Oh Clark, this is so exciting, I am going to be Mrs. Clark Kent……I feel like I'm floating…" she said as she lay on the couch in the loft. " Well, prepare to take off…." He said and kissed her passionately for a couple of minutes. " Am I interrupting?" Clark's mom said as they pulled away. " Mom, you really should knock…" Clark said as he sat next to Jennifer. " Well, I would if there was a door." she chuckled. " I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, I just love your son so much……I am so excited….." she said and jumped. The whole barn shook. " Sorry….I guess I'm too excited…" she smirked. Then she walked off and went into the house.

" Clark, you made the right choice, but are you sure you want to marry her?" his mom asked. "I am so sure…mom I have never felt this way about anyone except Lana, but she is my past…..I love Jennifer so much that I would so anything to make sure she is happy, unless it is illegal…" she joked at the last part. " Well, I'm glad you feel that way…" she smiled and walked off. "Hey mom, do you think it will work out?" he asked. " Of course it will….as long as you two love each other, that's all that matters right now…" she answered. " Thanks, your sympathy helps a lot….I just wish dad was here to see it happen…" he frowned. " He is…..he is watching from heaven right now and thinking of how proud he is of you…finding the right one the correct way….I know he is watching…" his mom said and hugged him. " Thanks mom, I know your right…." He said and they both hugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**SMALLVILLE: Ch. 6: Stolen**

The news of the proposal spread like a deadly virus. Everyone was happy for the cutest couple in Smallville. Everyone at Smallville High was congratulating them by giving Jennifer flowers and cards. "Isn't this great, everyone supports us…!" Jennifer smiled. "Yeah I know, I love that everyone agrees with the idea…" Clark grinned. Pete came up and said, "Man, congrats, you two are the cutest couple in Smallville High since Lana and Whitney!" Pete said. Clark looked upset. "Clark, honey, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked and pulled him away from everyone. "Nothing…" Clark said. "No Clark, that's a lie, tell me the truth, please…" Jennifer whispered. "Well, it's about what Pete said about Lana and Whitney…. I still can't stop thinking about Lana and how heartbroken she is since she isn't dating…but that is in the past…I love you now and I am going to be the best husband ever…" He beamed and kissed her. "Thanks, I know that you will…" she grinned and took Clark's strong hand and they walked down to gym class. They were doing the rope again today.

Lana was near by and she was wearing her meteor rock necklace. Clark and Jennifer came by and started to wince. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Lana asked in curiosity. "Ohh nothing, just a stomach cramp…" Jennifer said and pulled Clark away from what was happening. "Well, at least you won't be able to get around Lana now…" Jennifer said and she walked into the girl's locker room to change. Clark walked into the guy's locker room and changed into his gym uniform. It has "Smallville High, Home of the Crows!" on the front and Clark's name on the back. As they finished getting dressed, they walked out as the same time as the girls. Clark stared at Jennifer in amazement. Jennifer stored her engagement ring in her locker, but she didn't realize that the door was unlocked. A masked figure came in and stole Jennifer's ring right out of the blue. (I sense a little green-eyed monster in the thief). The person snuck out of the locker room and stuck the ring in her pocket. She grinned and joined the others.

"So, today as usual, we will be doing the rope…. any volunteers?" Coach Pierson asked. "Clark and I will do it sir…" Jennifer said and pulled Clark to the ropes. "How about we make this a race…winner has to wash the gym towels for a week!" Jennifer suggested and stuck out her hand. "Deal!" Clark said and shook her hand. Both of them grinned. "O.k., on your mark, get set…. GO!" the coach yelled. Clark and Jennifer set off up the ropes. Jennifer was in the lead. "Clark, you seem pretty slow for a quarterback star, come on catch up!" Jennifer laughed. Clark smirked and started to catch up, but Jennifer still was almost to the top and not using her powers, neither was Clark. "RING RING!" the bell rang as Jennifer rang it from the top of the rope. "Snooze ya lose sweetheart!" Jennifer beamed and she slided back down the rope. Clark laughed and shook her hand in defeat. Then Clark slided down the rope as well. "Congrats honey, you were incredible…" Clark said and kissed her. "Ok, ok, wait till gym is over you two…" Coach Pierson said and both of them grinned as everyone said, "OHHHH!!!"

Jennifer walked back into the locker room to change. Once she changed she looked for her ring. "What, where is it, OMG! My engagement ring is missing!" Jennifer cried. She ran out of the locker room. Clark heard her from the other locker room and came up to her and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?" "Someone stole my engagement ring and I loved it a lot, who would do such a thing!?" Jennifer cried and she lay in Clark's arms. He hugged her and patted her hair.

" Wow, I can't believe someone stole her ring…" Pete said in amazement. " I know, she's really upset…. I have to find it for her…" Clark said worried. " Well, I'll help anyway that I can…." Pete said. " Thanks man…. it'll help out a lot that I have backup…." Clark grinned. " Well I know that Jennifer means a lot to you, so…" Pete said and left. " Hey, I heard what happened in gym, sorry I wasn't there…" Chloe said as she came up to Clark. " Yeah, it would have been a great headline for the Torch…" Clark said upsettingly. " I didn't mean it that way, Clark…" Chloe said. " Sorry, it's just that I can't believe someone would want to steal her ring, she loves it so much…I feel so bad…." Clark said. " I know, but it wasn't your fault…." Chloe said comfortingly. " I know, but she looked so sad….and I couldn't stop the thief, I have to find it…" Clark said, and left.

Jennifer was on the barn loft looking out at the sunset. " Hey, how are you feeling?" Clark asked. " Well, I'm fine physically, mentally, not so good…" She answered. " We will find your ring…." Clark reinsured her and gave her a hug. " I hope so, I am looking forward to marrying you….I love you so much…" Jennifer said. The sun shined on her face and showed off her pretty blonde hair. " You know, I feel the same way…" He smiled. Both of them watched the sun go all the way down. " You know, your birthday is tomorrow." Clark said to Jennifer as she walked away from the window. She sat down on the couch " I know, I'm going to be 18…..it's exciting…" She said gloomily. " You don't seem happy…" Clark said as he sat down next to her. " I am, really, I just can't stop thinking about my ring…" She said and walked off. Clark sighed and followed her into the house for dinner.

" Hey sweetie, I heard what happened..." Mrs. Kent said and hugged her.

" Thanks Mrs. Kent…." Jennifer said. " Oh honey, start calling me Mom, we are going to be family soon…" She smiled. " Ok….mom….what's new?" Jennifer said. " Well, the senator wants me to meet with him for a guess what? A job!" She yelled. " Wow, your going to go work in Washington…what about dad, what did he say about this….?" Clark asked curious. " Well, I haven't told him yet…" Mrs. Kent admitted. " Why, I'm sure he'll be happy about it…" Jennifer said. All of a sudden, a knock sounded and Pete stepped into the house. " Hey guys…sorry to interrupt…but they have a lead on Jennifer's thief….you'll never guess who did it…" Pete said.


	7. Chapter 7

**SMALLVILLE: CH.7: Big Surprise**

"Who, who is the evil person who took my ring? " Jennifer said. "Well, it was…. Lana…" Pete said. "What!??" Clark and Jennifer said at the same. "Yeah, they found the ring in her locker at school and besides Jennifer and your finger prints Clark, they found Lana's print all over it…" Pete explained. "How could she do such a thing?" Jennifer yelled. "You should have never trusted her, Clark…" She said and ran outside.

"Jennifer, wait!" Clark said and followed her. She ran outside to the fields. Clark ran after her and tackled her to the ground.

"Clark, what are you doing?" She asked upsettingly. "I'm tackling you and stopping you from doing something stupid..." Clark said and kissed her. "Like what? I'm not going to hurt her; I'm not that kind of person… I'm just going to the jail and talk to her…" She said and pushed Clark off of her. Then Jennifer ran at super speed. "Oh Jennifer, you are so crazy, and that's one reason why I love you…that…and you are so cute!" Clark yelled and Jennifer heard him by waving.

Jennifer walked into the cold jail and saw Lana sitting in her cell while guys next to her were wolf whistling at her. "Hey…Lana!" Jennifer said cruelly. "Oh, hey Jennifer, I never expected _you_ to be here…" Lana answered and walked towards the bar door. "Well, I came to ask you why the HECK did you steal my engagement ring for?" Jennifer asked. "But, it wasn't me; I was in the gym when that happened." Lana said bewildered. "Well, you obviously did it because there are finger prints all over my ring... and, they match yours exactly…." Jennifer said angrily. "Well, you can ask anyone who was there that day…I got dressed and went out to the gym with the rest of the girls…." Lana said and sat on her bed. "Yeah, that may be your alibi, but I doubt that is the real story…that anyone could impersonate you or even look like you…" Jennifer asked. "Tina Greer…she can bend her bones and turn into any person that she wants to…." Lana said. "Yeah right, making up someone won't get you off the list of Smallville's most wanted…." Jennifer said, hit the bars hard, and left. Lana started to cry and sat in her cell. The camera followed Jennifer out of the jail.

"Jennifer, why did you go do that….?" Clark yelled at her. "Man Clark, that isn't the way to talk to your future wife…." Jennifer said sweetly and walked up to him.

"Sorry, but I should have gone with you, just incase something went wrong….I don't want to lose you again…." Clark said and hugged her. The wind blew against her hair and she kissed his arms. The door opened and Chloe walked in. "Hey, you two love birds…..wait till I leave….." Chloe giggled and sat down on the couch. "So, what have you heard about Lana's case?" Clark asked. "Well, Lana busted out of jail, she said that she was going to prove to Jennifer that Tina did the robbery….." Chloe said. "Wait….Tina….Tina Greer….." Clark said. "Uhh…..yeah…she was released from jail a week ago…..she went to her mom's house to collect her things and she lost her mind again….she started going mental again…." Chloe explained. Clark turned around to Jennifer and looked angry. " You knew Tina was alive, and you didn't say anything….she died last year….when she impersonated me and attacked Lana….I saw her die with my own eyes…." Clark yelled and started to leave. "Clark….I just found out about Tina from Lana….don't turn this on me….." Jennifer said and walked off. Clark looked upset and also left.

Lex sat behind his laptop watching the footage of his Porsche as it goes off the bridge and Clark falling in too. "Oh Clark….how did you do it?" Lex asked. Lana came in with blood on her jail suit. "Lana, I heard what happened, are you alright?" Lex asked as Lana went to the beverage table and started to eat an apple. "Well, I've been accused of robbery……how do you think I am…." Lana said as she set down the apple and sat down on the couch shaking. "Lana, what ever you did, I can help you…." Lex sat next to Lana and placed his hand on her shoulder. Lana jerked her shoulder away. "No one can help me…I am a criminal…..I have to leave Smallville…" Lana said and got up. "Wait Lana…" Lex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. He leaned in and kissed her. They kissed and finally Lex pulled his lips off of Lana's. "What was that for?" Lana asked. "I love you……I have loved since the day I met you….." Lex said and walked out of the room. Lana stared at the door and touched her lips. "Wow….." Lana said.

Chloe was typing away on her computer at the Torch. Her eyes ran back and forth across the screen and found what she needed. Clark speeded into the room with anger in his eyes. "O.k., Clark, you seriously need to put up alarms when you do that…" Chloe joked and got up from the computer. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry…..Have you found anything on Tina Greer…?" Clark asked and sat in Chloe's chair. "Well, I searched recent files on her and she has one at Bellerieve…and you'll never guess who is experimenting on her for her abilities…" Chloe said. "Lex…." Clark answered and walked over to the Wall of Weird. He stared at Tina's picture and in the background. Lex was behind her with his security team. "Chloe, did you see this?" Clark asked and turned around. Chloe walked up next to him and saw what he was talking about. "No, No I didn't, how could I have missed that?" Chloe asked herself and went back to her computer. She typed in Lex's name under the experiment files and found a plan to take Tina's powers. "Clark, you may want to look at this….." Chloe said. He walked over and looked over her shoulder, and when he read what it said, he backed away and looked worried. "I have to find Tina…if she is involved….she could go after Lana and try to get rid of her….." Clark said and left. "Clar…." Chloe said but Clark left too soon.

Lionel was in his office talking on the phone with the governor about his top secret project. "I don't care if the workers have left, go find them, NOW!" he yelled into the speaker. Lois walks in. "Yes Miss Lane, what can I do for you?" he asked as he twittled his fingers. "Well, I heard that you took Chloe's article away...why?" She asked angrily. " Well, as you know Miss Lane that your Uhh cousin worked for me last year...and she was doing a full report on our Mr. Kent...but in the end, she turned in her story incomplete and I well, took away her column...and I fired her dad as well..." He responded. "What!? You fired her dad, my uncle! You are evil, you need Chloe, and her writing changes everything...she has passionate writing..." Lois yelled. "Well, I'm sorry Miss Lane, my decision is final..." Lionel said and left his office. Lois watched him as he leaved. Then she looked at the camera in his office and decided to go to the security office to check out the security footage.

"Alright Lois, time to use my computer skills to hack this puppy..." Lois said to herself. She typed the code to unhack the computer and bring up video files onto the big screen. A footage of Chloe and Lionel talking appeared. She turns up the volume. Then she zooms in on Lionel. She notices that Lionel is pushing his phone button and he is speaking to his secretary at the Daily Planet. She hears that he asks her to take away her column.

"Well rich daddy, I got evidence ...You are so busted..." Lois said. She put in her thumb drive, saved the videos and ran out to talk to Clark. All of a sudden, security came to the room and saw that someone was here. "Mr. Luthor…..someone came here, the footage from your office is completely gone…." The head security said.

Lois walked in the loft and saw Jennifer and Clark asleep on the couch with police files on the coffee table. "Hey, Hey you too..." Lois said. She sneaked up and knocked off Clark's feet off the table. He shook awake and saw Lois standing next to him. "Oh, Hey Lois, Jennifer, sweetie, wake up, Lois is here…." Clark gently shook Jennifer awake. "Huh, what? Oh Lois, hey, what did you get from Lionel's office…?" Jennifer asked as she stretched the sleepiness out of her. "Lionel already took Chloe's column, right when they spoke in his office, a week before she found out…" Lois responded.


End file.
